1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to power systems utilizing at least two heat source streams with substantially different initial temperatures, and to methods for making and using same.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to power systems utilizing at least two heat source streams with substantially different initial temperatures, where the systems include a simple vaporization, separation, and energy extraction subsystem, a recycle subsystem, and a condensation and pressurization subsystem. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In geothermal applications, it is common for several initial wells to be drilled before a production well having an adequately high source temperature is located within a geothermal field. These initial wells deliver geothermal streams having temperatures lower than that of a well that will eventually be used as the production well. The drilling of these initial wells, which are then not utilized for energy extraction, is considered to be an inevitable part of the geothermal field cost.
Thus, there is a need in the art for power generation systems that are capable of utilizing streams derived from initial and production wells.